Blood Bender
by D.Would
Summary: TWOSHOT. Grâce à ma maîtrise du sang, je peux contrôler chaque veine de mes victimes. C'est de la magie noire peu répandue. Mais quand on en fait l'expérience, jamais plus on oubli la sensation de ne plus s'appartenir à sang pour sang.
1. Partie I

**Réécriture du tome 7**, Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort au travers un Two-Shot. Je me suis servie de certaines données afin de les utiliser pour cette intrigue. Excusez-moi d'avance si les événements ou les personnages ne cadrent pas avec l'intrigue dessinée par J.K. Rowling. Je m'incline bien bas pour les quelques puristes qui souhaitent que les auteurs respectent l'intrigue. J'essairais que cela cadre un minimum.

**Disclamer** : J.K. Rowling, auteure de la très célèbre saga. Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air [Livre III, épisode 8 « La marionnettiste »] : je vous conseille vivement cet anime dont je suis follement tombée amoureuse.

_Bonne Lecture !_

Dairy's Scribenpenne

* * *

**BLOOD BENDER**

_Je vois la vie comme une immense étendue de sang. Chaque être possède du liquide en lui. Et lorsque je l'ai compris, le vaste horizon de la magie s'est offert à moi. Même sans baguette, un sorcier reste un magicien. Il contrôle un élément naturel de manière spontanée. Dans mon cas, il s'agit de l'eau. L'eau qui coule en chacun de nous est devenue mon arme. J'ai asséché mes larmes pour éviter l'humiliation. J'ai volontairement extrait le liquide de chaque aliment afin d'en saisir la quintessence. Je me suis rendu compte que les rats me rendant de temps à autre visite n'étaient que du sang recouvert de chair. J'ai utilisé l'eau demeurant dans le sang de mes geôliers pour m'enfuir. J'ai maîtrisé chacune de leur veine irriguant leur corps. Et alors qu'ils m'avaient enfermé, ils me laissèrent par eux-mêmes sortir. Ils étaient à ma merci. _

_Grâce à ma maîtrise du sang, ma Blood Bender. _

* * *

- Regardez ! s'écria un homme d'une stature massive. Il est là ! Son corps est extrêmement raide. Que s'est-t-il passé ?

Cinq autres hommes arrivèrent à ses côtés, haletants. Deux d'entres eux tenaient leur baguette suffisamment haut pour découvrir la masse qui gisait à leurs pieds. Un de leur compère était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans une posture grotesque. Son visage était extrêmement crispé comme si on l'avait photographié alors qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler à plein poumons. Ses doigts étaient courbés tel un félin prêt à griffer et ses yeux semblaient exorbités. Sa silhouette était figée comme s'il venait de recevoir un _Stupéfix_ en plein cœur.

- Hawn, murmura un des hommes l'entourant. Hawn, est-ce que tu nous entends ? Ferme et ré-ouvre les yeux si tu m'as entendu.

Mais ledit Hawn en était strictement incapable, complètement figé par un glas invisible.

- Zain, tu crois qu'il est mort ? demanda l'homme qui avait découvert le corps après avoir regardé autour de lui avec une lueur d'inquiétude.

- Je ne pense pas, Crellio. Son cœur bat encore faiblement. Mais la demeure de son esprit s'effondre. Comme si… comme si quelqu'un lui imposait de ne pas penser, de ne pas réfléchir, de ne pas s'exprimer. De juste rester là et d'attendre.

Comme un seul homme, Zain et Crellio levèrent leur baguette illuminée au-dessus de leur tête. Les toits de la ville étaient vides. Pas un chat. Pas une brise…

- Ce n'est pas un _Stupéfix_, pronostiqua un des quatre hommes restés en retrait. C'est l'œuvre de Blood Bender. Si on fait attention, on remarque que les veines de Hawn sont saillantes. Quelqu'un a maîtrisé son sang puis l'a détraqué. Pas besoin d'être Médicomage pour le deviner…

- Ce type va nous tuer un par un, dit un autre. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Zain et Crellio soulevèrent Hawn sous les aisselles et le traînèrent vers une taverne avoisinante. Une pancarte en relief - taillée dans du bois - indiquait : Le Cognac Vigoureux.

À l'intérieur, le gérant grondait des voyageurs arméniens un peu trop entreprenants avec l'unique danseuse de la taverne. Cette dernière poursuivait son numéro en exécutant une danse envoûtante. Son corps entier était recouvert d'un tissu grossier mais les personnes présentes dans le bar semblaient ne pas y porter grand attention. Toute leur attention était focalisée sur ses courbes et ses mouvements graciles.

Mais quand la porte claqua à l'arrivée des six hommes, tous les voyageurs - ou presque - tournèrent vers eux leur visage rougi par l'alcool. Crellio bomba le torse dans un geste important et s'avança jusqu'au propriétaire de ce lieu.

- Tu as une cheminée, vieil homme ? éructa-t-il d'un air menaçant.

- Une cheminée ? Bien sûr que j'ai une cheminée ! Qu'est-ce que serait une maison sans foyer ? Toute famille de sorcier devrait en avoir une si vous voulez mon avis…

- Nous ne voulons pas de ton avis, vieil homme, rétorqua Crellio. Nous avons juste besoin de ta cheminée. Nous devons faire passer un message au ministre de la magie en personne.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre ami ? dit le vieil homme en se penchant vers Hawn, toujours contorsionné dans une posture figée. C'est mon whisky pur feu qui l'a mit dans un tel état ? Bah, ça alors…

- Il a été attaqué ! cria Zain. Attaqué par ce lâche de Blood Bender.

Un silence pesant tomba à même la taverne comme si des Détraqueurs avaient surgis du néant pour aspirer chaque âme qui vive.

- _Attaqué ?_

La rumeur de l'information se répandit de table en table dans la taverne exigüe. Même le piano ensorcelé avait cessé de jouer et la danseuse s'était arrêté en plein mouvement comme dans une boîte à musique que l'on refermait brutalement.

- Je croyais que vos guerriers étaient à même de protéger ce village ? fit remarquer le vieil homme en caressant sa barbiche grise. Comment un de vos tireurs d'élite a-t-il pu être attaqué par Blood Bender alors qu'il était censé surveiller les environs ? Le Nouveau Ministère ne vous a-t-il pas formé pour prévoir un danger et l'anticiper ?

- Il semblerait que Hawn ai raté quelques leçons, grogna Crellio en faisant rouler ses muscles. Maintenant, va me chercher la guérisseuse de votre village et met-moi en disponibilité une de tes cheminées, par ordre de la Brigade de Police magique.

Zain soutenait toujours son collègue Hawn. Et bien que fragilisé par sa position, il dégageait une aura de menace assez conséquente. Crellio et ses autres hommes semblaient déterminés et assez bien entraînés pour neutraliser toute une salle de voyageurs.

- Bien, maugréa le vieil homme en se décalant pour les laisser passer. Il y a une chambre là-haut avec une assez grande cheminée pour pouvoir parler d'un foyer à l'autre. La poudre de Cheminette se trouve dans un vieux coffre rouillé. Première porte à droite.

- Très bien, répondit Crellio en faisant tournoyer sa baguette. _Homimum Revelio_.

Le sort qu'il lança fit jaillir de l'extrémité de sa baguette un liserai bleu phosphorescent. Il servait à savoir si un individus se cachait dans les parages et l'étage supérieur semblait vide de toute présence humaine.

- Crellio, reste ici. Tu te chargeras de surveiller ce que fais la guérisseuse sur Hawn. Moi, je monte en haut pour prévenir nos supérieurs de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Vous autres, dit-il à voix basse en pointant du doigt les trois autres hommes, vous monterez la garde. J'en veux un au bas des escaliers, un devant la porte de la chambre et un autre près de Hawn. Blood Bender pourrait vouloir revenir afin d'achever son travail.

Tous acquiescèrent et Zain monta les escaliers lentement sous les regards des nombreux voyageurs encore présents dans la taverne. En haut, des lampes à huile allumées étaient fixées le long d'un mur sale à intervalle régulier. Zain ouvrit la première porte et se retrouva dans une espèce de cloaque. L'épaisse couche de poussière indiquait qu'aucun elfe de maison n'était passé par là depuis des années. Les murs dégageaient une odeur de pourriture, accentuée par l'humidité de l'air. Un tableau à la toile vide était suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée. Il n'y avait ni meuble, ni objet - exempt d'un minuscule coffre rouillé. Celui-ci contenait une poudre cendrée. Zain en prit une poignée puis se mit à genoux et la jeta dans l'âtre. De grandes flammes d'un vert émeraude jaillirent de nulle part et propagèrent une douce chaleur sur son visage barré de cicatrices. Lentement, Zain glissa son visage dans le feu magique et sa tête se mit à tourbillonner. Puis, il atterrit dans un bureau éclairé de mille feux. Un lustre à bougies ensorcelées agressait ses pupilles déjà affaiblies par le feu magique.

- Monsieur le Ministre… Monsieur le Ministre, je dois vous faire parvenir une information de la plus haute importance.

Un homme d'allure âgée se dirigea vers la cheminée et toisa de toute sa taille la tête enflammée de Zain.

- Je vous écoute.

- Monsieur Thicknesse, notre brigade de la région Bristol a subit une perte ce soir. Hawn - notre meilleur tireur d'élite - a été attaqué et paralysé par quelqu'un.

- Quelqu'un ? répéta lentement le Ministre.

- Oui, d'après les marques de magie détectées il semblerait que cela soit un crime commis par Blood Bender.

Un silence pesant se poursuivit où on n'entendait plus que le craquement incessant des flammes.

- Blood Bender est encore en vie, murmura Pius Thicknesse en se détournant du foyer. Je pensais que la brigade d'Écosse l'avait neutralisé.

- Apparemment, non, Monsieur le Ministre. Dawlish a toujours été trop tendre avec ses hommes et assez confus dans les instructions qu'il donnait.

- Pourtant, tous les hommes de Dawlish sont sains et saufs.

- De la chance, Monsieur le Ministre. Rien de plus.

Pius Thicknesse fit volte-face et jaugea Zain d'un regard torve.

- Le Ministère de la Magie n'est pas satisfait de vos résultats, Mr Zain. Je vous convie de ce pas à me transmettre votre démission dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Transférez votre homme blessé à Sainte-Mangouste et rapatriez le reste de votre troupe à Londres. Votre division fera partie de la réserve.

Les muscles du visage de Zain tressaillirent une fraction de seconde mais il se reprit très vite.

- Très bien, Monsieur le Ministre.

- Vous pouvez disposer. Je donnerai cette enquête à quelqu'un de plus… compétant. À moins que vous parvenez à m'attraper Blood Bender tout en accomplissant les missions destinées à la troupe de la réserve. Blood Bender nous a causé bien assez de soucis… Je veux l'éradiquer, m'entendez-vous ?

- J'entends Monsieur le Ministre.

- Surveillez vos arrières Zain. Le voyage retour ne sera pas de tout repos je suppose…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous ratisserez le territoire pour essayer de trouver l'Indésirable Numéro 1 en chemin. Il peut se trouver, probablement, entre Bristol et Londres.

- Je veillerai à trouver une piste.

- Pas une piste. Le garçon ! Je _veux_ le garçon, Zain. Potter et rien d'autre.

Zain hocha positivement de la tête.

- Allez. Vos compagnons doivent avoir besoin de vous.

- Oui. Au revoir Monsieur le Ministre.

D'un geste sec, Zain se détacha du feu magique en poussant contre le corps de pierre de la cheminée. Il ré-atterrit dans la chambre humide et poisseuse. Zain essuya le mince filet de sueur qui couvrait son front. Cette entrevue avait été une humiliation. Le ministre rappelait sa troupe. Le ministre doutait de son efficacité. Le ministre serait prêt à le destituer au prochain échec…

Zain fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un petit couinement derrière lui. Une souris grignotait le parquet en bois. Le petit animal, se sentant surpris, courut le long de la plinthe et se glissa dans un trou dans une anfractuosité du mur.

- Je dois retrouver Potter pour de nouveau avoir l'autorité nécessaire au sein de la Brigade de Police, réfléchit Zain à voix haute. Et si… et si au passage je pouvais attraper Blood Bender, je serai sûr d'être promu Directeur du Bureau des Aurors… Mais le hic c'est que Potter comme Blood Banding sont aussi insaisissables que l'air et le temps.

Zain épousseta sa robe de sorcier à l'effigie du Bureau de la Brigade de Police Magique et serra sa baguette dans son poing. Son avenir n'était peuplé que d'obstacle…

* * *

Un étage plus bas, la souris filait à travers la taverne. Les voyageurs s'étaient remis à discuter bruyamment et Crellio, Hawn et un autre membre de la brigade étaient partis dans une pièce annexe. La danseuse était accoudée au bar et buvait tranquillement une bière au beurre désaltérante. Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand la petite souris se faufila entre les verres d'alcool à une vitesse prodigieuse. Un des voyageurs arméniens éventa la _Gazette du Sorcier _sur son visage. Nulle ne vit que la souris s'était glissée dans la manche de la robe de sorcier d'un sorcier immobile, à l'autre bout du bar. Son capuchon était rabattu sur son visage. Il sentait sur son épaule une présence…

La souris produisait une série de couinements intraduisibles. Mais à chaque bruit, le fin sourire de l'homme s'étira. Il comprenait chaque parole de la souris comme si il était elle… Il voyait une quelques images au fil du récit. Il entendait clairement dans sa tête la voix de Zain qui parlait au nouveau ministre de la magie. Il sentait sa peur. Et à la fin, il vit le regard dur de Zain se poser sur lui - tout du moins, se poser sur la souris.

- Bon travail, murmura l'homme. Tu m'as assez servi. Vas.

D'un geste vif de la main, il pressa son annuaire contre son pouce et traça un segment invisible. La souris, restituée de ses mouvements, se mit à frémir un instant puis sorti de la manche du sorcier. Puis, elle alla se cacher derrière de vieilles bouteilles poussiéreuses, effrayée. Car pendant quelques minutes, elle fut la proie de Blood Bender…

* * *

Harry Potter venait de s'ouvrir le genou en tombant par terre. Son entraînement en sortilège avec Ron était devenu plus ardu depuis que ce dernier s'était considérablement amélioré. Ce matin-là, ils essayaient de produire et de repousser un sortilège _Stupéfix _à multi cibles. Le trait principal du sortilège se fractionnaient en nombre de cibles et avaient des effets beaucoup plus longs. Un jet rougeâtre lancé par Ron avait piqué directement sur Harry et ce dernier avait été contraint de sauter sur le côté afin de l'éviter. Il était directement tombé sur un caillou assez tranchant qui lui avait provoqué une entaille profonde au genou.

- Oh, désolé vieux, marmonna Ronald en voyant la plaie ruisseler de sang. Je n'aurais pas dû y aller aussi franchement avec le _Stupéfix_. Viens, je t'emmène à la tente. Hermione doit sûrement avoir des fioles de dictame dans son sac.

Ron tendit sa main à son meilleur ami afin de l'aider à se relever. Titubant légèrement, Harry parvint tout de même à marcher seul. Même s'il ne pouvait voir la tente, les deux jeunes sorciers savaient exactement où elle se trouvait. Ils pénétrèrent la barrière magique sans le moindre problème. Là, Hermione lisait les Contes de Beedle le Barde en fronçant des sourcils, le lexique de runes non loin. Elle était tellement plongée dans sa lecture qu'elle n'entendit pas ses deux amis arriver.

- Hermione, où se trouve ton sac en perles ?

La concernée poussa un petit cri de surprise et sursauta légèrement. Le livre de contes lui glissa des mains.

- Vous ne pourriez pas prévenir la prochaine fois que… Oh, Harry ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Vous avez rencontrés des Mangemorts ?

- Non, répondit-t-il. Ron est juste devenu un expert en _Stupéfix _multi cibles.

- C'est vrai ? s'écria Hermione, presque émerveillée. Enfin… je veux dire… Tu aurais dû faire attention, Ron. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous entretuer !

- J'allais justement prendre un peu de dictame, intervint Harry en prenant le sac en perles déposés près des strutoscopes.

- Deux gouttes, Harry. Pas plus. Nous n'en aurons peut-être encore besoin même si je ne l'espère pas…

Le Survivant hocha prestement de la tête puis murmura un _Accio_. Aussitôt, la fiole de dictame se logea dans son poing. Il la décapsula et versa deux gouttes sur sa plaie qui se recouvrit d'une hideuse croute jaunâtre.

- Ça finira par s'en aller, rassura Hermione en déposant une main sur son épaule.

- Ou peut-être que nous pourrions nous en servir afin d'effrayer nos ennemis, plaisanta Ron avec un large sourire. Les Détraqueurs pourraient en faire des cauchemars !

Hermione lui envoya un regard glacial puis s'éloigna. Harry la regarda retourner à l'entrée de la tente, lire les contes de Beedle le Barde tandis que Ron s'approchait du réchaud pour préparer le thé.

- Tu veux que je te dise, chuchota-t-il, je suis certain qu'elle est jalouse de mon humour…

- Je t'ai entendu, Ronald Weasley, cria la Gryffondor d'une voix perçante.

Harry se permit un léger rire et alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil près du réchaud. Sept minutes plus tard, tous les trois avaient entre leurs mains une tasse fumante de thé au citron. Hermione soufflait de temps à autre par-dessus le liquide, laissant vagabonder ses pensées bien au-delà de la forêt où ils se trouvaient. Tandis que Harry étudiait les feuilles de thé, Ron - quant à lui - tapotait régulièrement sur la petite radio de bois qui donnait des nouvelles depuis _Potterveille_. Cette radio clandestine, animée par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, servait à combler leur incroyable ignorance sur ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même dans le monde extérieur.

Car les sortilèges autour de leur tente n'étaient pas uniquement une protection contre les forces du mal : ils agissaient également comme une véritable bulle hermétique. Ron continuait de mâchonner des mots relatifs avec l'Ordre du Phénix depuis un bon quart d'heure. La tasse d'Hermione était presque froide.

- Admets que tu ne trouveras pas aujourd'hui, Ron.

- Jamais ! Luna disait toujours de persévérer.

Soudain, la fréquence de la radio s'activa et se brancha aussitôt sur _Potterveille_. La voix malicieuse de Lee emplit les toiles de la tente comme s'il s'était toujours trouvé près d'eux.

- …_Bonjour, ici Rivière animateur de Potterveille. Nous avons eu la chance de trouver ce local grâce à Corne de Bouc, un ami dévoué de la radio. Aujourd'hui, nous serons accompagnés de Renarde, Romulus et Norbert qui nous parleront de leur vie quotidienne depuis le nouvel ordre instauré par le Chef Mangemort. Mais avant cela, nous allons faire un point sur la troisième rafle de moldus survenue dans le Yorkshire. Les hommes à cagoules et capuchons ont emmené six familles du même quartier. Toutes femmes serraient revendus sur le marché noir selon nos dernières informations…_

- C'est horrible, murmura Hermione, les lèvres tremblantes. Comment osent-ils ?

-…_Renarde, habitant au même endroit, n'avait pas pu les sauver car se trouvant en prise avec quatre Mangemorts_, reprit Lee sous le pseudonyme de Rivière.

- _Oui_, répondit une voix de vieille femme chevrotante, _j'avais déjà jeté des sortilèges d'impassibilité et des Protego tout autour des maisons avoisinantes. Mais, il semblerait que le Chef Mangemort leur ai apprit quelques tours permettant de déjouer des protections aussi basiques_.

- C'est la grand-mère de Neville ! s'écria Harry en pointant du doigt le poste de radio. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle faisait partie de l'Ordre.

- Elle a dû en entendre parler par Neville. Tu te souviens, il était très fière de faire parti de l'A.D.

- Tu dois certainement avoir raison, Ron.

- _Hier encore, les Mangemorts n'étaient qu'une simple bande de troll incapables de mettre un pied devant l'autre_, rétorqua une voix bourrue qu'ils purent reconnaître entre mille…

- HAGRID ! crièrent-ils en cœur.

- …_Ce sont ces sales Mangemorts qui m'ont tendu une embuscade alors que je faisais chez moi une soirée en l'honneur de notre héros, Harry Potter. Une honte ! Un scandale ! Que font-ils désormais de la liberté ? _continua le demi-géant sur le même ton coléreux. _Jamais Albus Dumbledore n'aurait toléré une telle atteinte aux droits individuelles._

Au nom du défunt directeur de Poudlard, le cœur de Harry se serra. Hermione lui prit la main afin de le réconforter.

- _Albus Dumbledore n'est plus_, reprit une voix calme et sereine.

- C'est Remus !

- On sait ! dit Hermione en lançant un regard courroucé à Ron dont les oreilles se mirent à rougir.

- _Il faut garder en tête que les Mangemorts ne s'embarrasseront plus de prisonniers. Essayez de modérer votre enthousiasme à propos de Harry Potter. Cela pourrait vous coûter bien plus cher qu'un simple exil. Ce pauvre Xenopholius Lovegood en a bien fait les frais_, expliqua Romulus.

- _D'où le mot de passe d'aujourd'hui : Luna_, compléta Rivière. Où que tu sois, saches que nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi.

Un silence se prolongea où le cerveau de Harry émettait un bruit de rouage impressionnant. Il supposait qu'Hermione réfléchissait à vive allure sur ce qu'il avait pu advenir de la pauvre Luna. La crainte s'insinua doucement dans la tente, comme ce froid de décembre.

- _On raconte_, poursuivit Renarde, _que c'est Blood Bender en personne qui l'aurait capturé et vendu auprès du Chef Mangemort contre une récompense importante_.

- Blood Bender ? répéta Ron en passant sa main sous son menton. Vous savez qui s'est ?

- On pensait que toi, tu le saurais, répondit simplement Harry. Peut-être qu'ils en diront un peu plus…

- _Blood Bender est connu pour être un agent-double au compte du Chef Mangemort_, dit Rivière. _Il attrape toutes les personnes mises à prix par les chasseurs de tête avant tout le monde. Bon nombre de malfrats ont été gentiment raccompagné à Askaban grâce à Blood Bender. Mais, il capture également les Sang-de-Bourbe et autres sorciers d' « origine douteuse »… _

_- Il est le bras droit du Chef Mangemort et le bras gauche du nouveau ministère, _récapitula Romulus. _D'un côté il essaie de nous attaquer, et de l'autre il tente de nous évincer. _

_- Blood Bender est extrêmement dangereux. N'essayez surtout pas de le chercher, ni de l'approcher d'une quelconque manière car vous pourrez perdre bien plus que vous ne le soupçonnez._

_- Un voyageur arménien m'a raconté qu'il contrôle le sang de ses victimes, _relata Hagrid_. Il connait l'anatomie humaine de sorte que chacune de vos veines lui appartiennent. Il est capable de vous faire manipuler votre propre baguette et de combattre contre les gens que vous aimer. Et votre corps… aussi raide qu'un Stupéfix. _

_- Merci pour ces précisions, Norbert, _déclara la grand-mère de Neville. _Mais sincèrement, je ne crois pas qu'il trouvera encore un peu de jus dans une vieille mamie desséchée telle que moi._

_- Oh, croyez-moi. Ce Blood Bender semble plein de ressources… _reprit Romulus_. _

Ron, Hermione et Harry se jetèrent un regard éloquent.

- Nous finirons notre émission par une minute de silence en mémoire des six familles moldues disparues, des jeunes femmes revendues au marché noir, de Luna Lovegood et du policier Hawn, attaqué par Blood Bender la nuit dernière.

Tous trois se turent. Le temps semblait infiniment long lorsqu'on y portait attention.

- _Merci à tous_, reprit Rivière. _Et à bientôt. Le prochain mot de passe sera Pousse-Rikiki_ _et nos invités seront Rapière, Corne de Bouc et Royale_.

D'un geste sec, la radio s'éteignit. Hermione but d'un trait le contenu de sa tasse de thé au citron froid et se mordit les lèvres.

- Alors comme ça, reprit Ron, un certain Blood Bender et autant de notre côté que de celui de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Apparemment, murmura Hermione encore livide. Il doit certainement être très dangereux. Étrange que nous n'en avions pas encore entendu parler…

- Pas vraiment, non, dit Ron. Depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui tient les ficelles, beaucoup de sorciers mal intentionnés essayent d'obtenir une place dans la hiérarchie. Ils se font plutôt discrets là-dessus, ou cas où la roue tournerait. Par exemple, les Rafleurs.

- Oui, on sait. Les Rafleurs qui t'ont malheureusement fait perdre un ongle en te désartibulant, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sans équivoque.

- Oh, tu dis ça mais ce n'était pas évident du tout de…

- Taisez-vous ! cria Harry. J'essais de réfléchir.

Ronald fit une horrible grimace.

- Vous… vous croyez que Blood Bender est entièrement de notre côté ? Je sais que ça semble idiot mais…

- C'est idiot, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Comment un homme ayant vendu Luna pourrait-il être de notre côté ?

- Elle marque un point, fit remarquer Ron.

- Très bien, admit Harry à contrecœur. Mais mon instinct me dit que…

- Ton instinct t'a déjà trompé dans le passé. Ça peut recommencer.

Harry savait très bien à quoi faisait allusion Hermione. Il revoyait encore danser dans ses iris émeraudes la forme, mi-vivante, mi-spectre, de Sirius Black traverser l'arcade du Département des Mystères… Au-delà du voile.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Zain marchait avec sa troupe en direction de Londres en coupant à travers champ. Nombre de fois par où il se demandait comment faisait les moldus pour ne pas transplaner. Ils passèrent devant une pancarte leur indiquant qui leur restait encore 15 miles avant d'arriver à Londres. Crellio poussa un râle épouvantable qui alerta un couple de lièvres.

- Ne fais pas autant de bruit ! rappela Zain. Je te ferai dire que nous sommes encore en mission.

- En mission ? Le ministre nous a placé dans la réserve. Nous ne lui devons plus rien.

- Au contraire, si nous revenons avec Potter ou Blood Bender - peu importe lequel - nous pourrions peut-être espérer récupérer notre poste.

- Peut-être, c'est bien cela le mot. Peut-être.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite clairière faiblement éclairée. Toutefois, quelques rayons du soleil perçaient par endroit. Tout à coup, un crac sonore retentit. La division de Zain reconnu aussitôt le son caractéristique d'un transplanage.

- Cachez-vous dans les fourrés, murmura Zain en faisant un geste de la main.

Dès lors, tous les hommes de sa division se mirent ventre à terre, baguette au poing et attendirent…

Une forme enveloppée d'une cape bleu marine s'avança doucement. Soudain, l'individu s'arrêta… et disparu. Un nuage de fumée noire l'entoura avant même que les maléfices des hommes de Zain ne l'atteigne.

- Où est-il passé ?

- Par-là, Messieurs, répondit une voix froide et traînante.

L'homme était derrière eux, le capuchon rabattu sur sa tête. Seules ses mains étaient découvertes, d'une incroyable blancheur et fines. Ses doigts parcoururent l'air et jouèrent une gamme invisible. Et tous les policiers se levèrent comme un seul homme, maintenu par un filin ensorcelé.

- Je vous tiens, Messieurs.

Blood Bender fit pivoter ses deux mains vers l'intérieur et les six hommes se retrouvèrent face à face, baguette brandie.

- _Avada Kedavra_, cria Blood Bender.

Immédiatement, six jets de lumière vert jaillirent des différentes baguettes et atteignirent ses six victimes, mortes. Blood Bender marcha vers l'amas de cadavres et retourna Zain afin d'exposer son visage figé à la lumière du jour.

- Ainsi échoua le capitaine Zain dans sa capture de Harry Potter.

* * *

Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola d'un orme. Les arbres s'effleuraient, pliaient sous le vent et chantaient ensemble une mélodie dont nulle ne pouvait en saisir les notes. Harry cessa de ramasser les objets autour de la tente et regarda les oiseaux ne devenir que des points minuscules dans l'horizon. Hedwige lui manquait.

- Harry ?

En se retournant, il croisa le regard chocolat de Hermione. Elle tenait entre ses mains le petit sac en perle.

- Tu as bientôt finit de tout ramasser ? Nous devons être partis dans une heure. Nous nous sommes bien trop attardés par ici.

Le Survivant ne répondit rien.

- Harry… quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Et bien, je pensais à Luna qui a été capturée par Blood Bender et à tous ces autres gens qui souffrent et qui sont morts pour une cause qui nous dépasse tous. J'ai peur que ça se finisse mal, Hermione.

- Non. Non, ça finira bien et nous y veillerons. Tu es Harry Potter. Ce nom donne espoir à tous sorciers. Tu devrais être fier.

- Oui, il devrait être fier, dit une voix semblant venir d'outre-tombe. Harry Potter redonne espoir à tous, même quand celui-ci semble perdu.

Hermione dégaina si rapidement sa baguette que Harry ne pu savoir exactement d'où elle la sortait. Harry roula sur le côté et essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. Mais c'était trop tard. Son corps semblait engourdi par un maléfice puissant. Il ne pouvait même pas tourner la tête pour savoir dans quelle position se trouvait Hermione.

- Vous avez été bien imprudents de quitter votre nid douillet, reprit la voix qui était assez familière à Harry. Je vous ai cherché pendant plusieurs jours dans cette satané forêt. Et aujourd'hui, vous voici. J'imagine que vos protections m'empêchaient de vous voir mais là… là c'est moi qui contrôle tout.

- Lâchez-nous ! cria Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas en position de discuter, Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Malefoy ?

- Oui, Malefoy, répondit-il. Et Blood Bender pour les intimes.

D'un mouvement rapide et précis des doigts, Draco Malefoy fit glisser la silhouette de Hermione vers l'avant. Elle se retrouva près de Harry en une fraction de seconde sans avoir esquissé le moindre pas. Dès lors, elle leva sa baguette sur le front du Survivant, pile sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Dis-moi où se trouve Weasley où j'amocherai le seul _espoir _survivant dans cette forêt. TOUT DE SUITE.

- Il… Il ne doit pas être très loin. Ron devait ramasser des herbes et des champignons pour nos provisions.

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant puis répondit.

- Weasley ne m'intéresse pas.

De la même manière que Hermione précédemment, la silhouette de Harry parcouru l'herbe haute. Draco en saisit son bras et de sa main libre il joua avec Hermione. Celle-ci se retrouva à genoux, face contre terre et les bras derrière le dos. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de la Gryffondor. Harry trouva cette forme de magie remarquable mais effrayante… C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un sorcier agir de la sorte.

- Tu adresseras à Weasley toute mon amitié, Granger.

Et dans un nuage obscure, ils disparurent.

* * *

Alors qu'ils transplantaient, Harry essaya de se débattre pour se défaire de l'emprise de Malefoy. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Hagrid à _Potterveille_ à propos de Blood Bender :

« _Il connait l'anatomie humaine de sorte que chacune de vos veines lui appartiennent. Il est capable de vous faire manipuler votre propre baguette et de combattre contre les gens que vous aimer. Et votre corps… aussi raide qu'un Stupéfix. _»

Harry était effrayé. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir. D'un coup, ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. Sa vision était encore trouble et il semblait à peine reprendre son souffle. Pendant ce temps, Draco jetait des sortilèges de protection tout autour d'eux, en ajoutant même certains que Harry ignorait. Ils semblaient se trouver dans une grotte près d'un immense lac et Harry ne su dire s'ils étaient plutôt au nord ou au sud du pays.

- Comment… comment nous as-tu retrouvé ? haleta-t-il.

- Ça n'a aucune importance.

- Si !

- Oh, parce que vous vous croyiez en sécurité tes amis et toi ? railla le Serpentard. Mais je te ferai dire Potter, qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui personne n'est en sécurité nulle part. Et si je t'ai retrouvé c'est uniquement grâce à ta bêtise. Savais-tu que c'était moi qui avait donné l'idée au Seigneur des Ténèbres de marquer son nom d'un tabou ? J'avais remarqué que tu avais toujours eu l'impétueuse audace de dire les choses telles quelles sont… Alors, ça n'a pas été très difficile. Et comme je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu arriverais à entendre parler de Blood Bender, j'ai également marqué mon pseudonyme d'un tabou. Quand quelqu'un le prononce, j'entends sa voix dans ma tête…

- Sa voix dans ta tête ? répéta Harry dans un murmure.

- Oui. J'entends des voix qui disent « Blood Bender » et je fais le tri. Je choisi la voix qui m'intéresse et je transplane près de la personne en question. Parfois, lorsque la personne est inintéressante, je choisi de ne pas bouger. Mais d'autres fois, je viens jusqu'à elle ; je l'attrape ; je la tue.

Harry était consterné. Draco était beaucoup plus malin qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

- Et pourquoi avoir laissé Hermione et Ron là-bas ?

- Parce que je vous connais. Vous êtes bien plus forts à trois. Et de toute manière, je ne me serai pas encombré de deux autres prisonniers. La Belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe viendront à moi d'eux-mêmes. Ils te chercheront… Ils te trouveront. Mais lorsque cela sera le cas, tu seras mort et moi, j'aurais regagné mon honneur ainsi que celui de ma famille.

- C'est donc pour cela que tu fais ça ? Pour regagner ton honneur perdu ?

Draco enlevait son capuchon et sortit de nulle part des cordes qui enserrèrent le corps de Harry à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

- Où cas où tu parviendrais à te libérer de mon emprise d'une quelconque manière, justifia le vert et argent. Je ne veux pas laisser passer ma chance. Je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs que mon père.

- Pourquoi ne pas tout de suite me conduire à Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Parce qu'il a autre chose à faire pour l'instant. On dit qu'il est à l'étranger. Et je ne voudrai le déranger sous aucun prétexte…

La voix de Draco s'était fait plus basse à mesure qu'il avançait vers Harry.

- Je voudrais m'amuser encore un peu, Potter.

- Qu'as-tu derrière la tête ?

- Je veux que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert ces deux dernières années. Je veux te voir à genoux me supplier d'épargner ta vie et celles de tes amis. Je veux que tu m'obéisses comme si j'étais ton seul maître… Je veux t'humilier.

Harry frissonna.

- Je veux que tu te sentes sale, pour moi.

Sans même le toucher, le corps de Harry semblait réagir à l'appel que lui faisait Draco. Les cordes se défirent et Harry enleva son T-shirt sans même quitter des yeux son ravisseur. Il n'avait pas froid. Il sentait juste la présence magique de Draco dans ses veines, plus puissante encore qu'un _Imperium_. Harry s'étonna de trouver ses mains moites lorsqu'il caressa son torse. Il ne voulait pas le faire, mais ses gestes semblaient être contrôlés par Draco.

- Arrête ça, s'écria le Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait se produire… après ?

De sa main droite, Draco rejoignit tous ces doigts et sembla tirer vers lui tout en regardant les pupilles écarquillées de son adversaire. En une fraction de seconde, Harry comprit la portée de ce mouvement. Tout son sang avait afflué dans son entre-jambe.

- C'est un petit tour que j'ai appris tout seul… C'était assez amusant à expérimenter.

- Ne fais pas ça Mal-…

Sa demande fut remplacée par un gémissement de plaisir lorsque ses mains effleurèrent ses deux boutons de chaire. C'était un plaisir délicieusement humiliant. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas suffisant aux yeux de Draco Malefoy.

- J'ai appris la maîtrise du sang par un curieux hasard. C'était en sixième année, quand j'étais retourné chez moi pour les vacances de Noël - un an déjà. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'entretenait avec mon père et moi dans la bibliothèque. Il me demandait où j'en étais dans ma mission. Je baissais les yeux. Je baissais toujours les yeux, comme un lâche…

Harry soupirait de plaisir. Son corps réagissait à chaque effleurement. C'était à en perdre la tête.

- J'ai baissé les yeux si bas que j'ai vu, au bas d'une étagère, un petit livre usé et miteux. Je ne le quittais plus des yeux. C'était comme si une force mystique m'appelait à lui. Je suis revenue le soir même pour le prendre.

Harry écoutait le récit de Draco tout en obéissant à la pulsion malsaine qui sévissait en lui. Il enleva son pantalon.

- Il y avait des illustrations, que des illustrations. Pas un mot, pas un seul sortilège. Cela montrait, à chaque page, une main canalisant des flux. Et à la dernière page, il y avait une tâche de sang. C'est là que j'ai compris. Je n'ai pas pu emmener ce livre avec moi à Poudlard. Mais j'avais suffisamment appris pendant les vacances pour pouvoir m'entraîner seul. C'est seulement… des mois plus tard que je m'introduisis dans le corps des humains.

Harry glissa un doigt dans son intimité. Il se mordait les lèvres afin de ne pas crier.

- L'être humain est une mécanique complexe. Je pouvais tuer quelqu'un si je faisais une mauvaise manipulation.

Le doigt de Harry fut rejoint par un autre et son corps semblait en demander plus. C'était dégradant.

- Mais j'ai fini par être un véritable maître. Je maîtrise parfaitement le sang, rien d'autre Potter.

Draco Malefoy remit les liens autour de sa victime et se releva de toute sa splendeur, regardant Harry subir son propre plaisir.

- Je t'ai peut-être forcé à te caresser mais je ne peux te contraindre à éprouver du plaisir. Cela va faire déjà une minute que j'ai libéré tes mains de ma maîtrise du sang. Tu pouvais arrêter. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est ça… la honte.

Puis, Draco sortit de la grotte, laissant un Harry désemparé et humilié. Il sortit de son intimité, trois doigts humides.

* * *

Ils venaient de quitter la grotte depuis deux bonnes heures. Désormais, ils marchaient en direction d'un mont se trouvant à des kilomètres.

La nuit qu'avait passé Harry avait été peuplé de cauchemars. Il tremblait dès qu'il sentait Draco à ses côtés. Il avait peur, peur de ce qu'il pouvait bien le forcer à faire parce qu'ils étaient désormais liés par le sang.

Le mont se rapprocha bien trop vite. Harry savait que Draco n'osait transplaner souvent car le ministère surveillait les déplacements. À présent, ils grimpaient la pente.

- Où est Luna ? demanda Harry au bout de longues minutes.

- Quelques part sur Terre. Elle est encore vivante si c'est ça que tu te demandes…

- Qu'as-tu fait d'elle ?

- Je l'ai livré à l'homme qui t'a fait cette cicatrice. Mes connaissances s'arrêtent ici.

- Luna ne t'avait rien fait.

- C'est vrai. Mais je ne faisais que mon travail, Potter.

Harry se tu.

- Nous allons transplaner en haut du mont. Là, nous serons à l'abris. En haut du mont, il n'y a que la mort pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible d'après ce que je sais…

- De mourir ? Non. Mais de subir la vicissitude du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça c'est mourir. Il est du genre à s'amuser avec la nourriture. Ne t'attends donc pas à une mort propre.

- J'espère juste que cela sera plus propre que ce que tu m'as fait subir hier soir.

Le Mangemort eu un rire froid.

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

- Tu crois vraiment que Tu-Sais-Qui te redonnera ton honneur ? Tu te trompes, Malefoy.

- Peu importe qui a tort ou qui a raison. Nous sommes arrivés.

En effet, ils pouvaient voir le reste de la vallée à perte de vue. Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de contempler le paysage davantage qu'ils étaient partis.

Ils réapparurent devant un Manoir imposant. Draco fit avancer Harry devant lui. Une fois près du portail, le Mangemort leva son bras gauche et le portail s'ouvrit automatiquement. Un paon albinos faisait la roue à une femelle. Mais Harry ne pu contempler les détails architecturaux car il savait sa mort imminente. Son cœur voulait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.

Les lourdes portes du Manoir s'ouvrirent, découvrant le visage extrêmement pâle de Narcissa Malefoy.

- D-Draco, dit-elle en pâlissant. Tu as ramené Potter ?

- Oui, amenons le Seigneur des Ténèbres au plus vite. Je veux que tout cela se termine. Je veux retrouver l'honneur de notre famille.

- Ton père est dans le salon, viens.

Harry était toujours maintenu par un lien invisible. Il suivait docilement Draco comme s'il s'agissait de sa volonté propre. La mère du jeune Mangemort passa devant.

- La mort, ça va très vite Potter, murmura Draco en entrant dans un majestueux salon. En général, on n'a pas le temps de le réaliser ou même de le comprendre. La mort c'est un instant d'éternité.

Le Gryffondor déglutit péniblement. Il vit le visage incrédule de Lucius Malefoy puis soudain, tout devint noir. Sa cicatrice lui faisait si mal qu'il tomba à terre. Draco venait d'appuyer sur sa Marque des Ténèbres et Lord Voldemort arrivait.

_Il_ filait au-dessus d'une eaux sombre et agitée. _Il _volait sans sombral ni balai. C'était un vol majestueux si seulement ce n'était pas celui du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Harry ne pouvait se rouler par terre. La pression sanguine exercée par Draco était bien plus importante, comme s'il avait peur que la panique lui fasse perdre le contrôle.

- Ça sera bientôt finit, Potter. Ça sera bientôt la fin.

En guise de réponse, il eut juste des hurlements. Lucius et Narcissa contemplaient le spectacle avec inquiétude. Draco était droit et inflexible. Désormais, il n'avait plus peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne craignait ni la magie noire ni la mort. Il avait grandit.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée sur Bellatrix. Elle avait la respiration haletante, comme si elle venait de dévaler tous les escaliers du Manoir Malefoy.

- Vous l'avez appelés ? hurla-t-elle d'une voix stridente, au bord de la folie. Que vous est-il passé par la…

Elle se tu lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent la silhouette de Harry Potter, gisant aux pieds de Draco.

- Mon petit Dragon… Tu aurais donc une friandise pour notre très cher maître…

À peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que Lord Voldemort apparut dans le salon. Ses deux pupilles rouges se posèrent sur chacun de ses sujets.

- Monseigneur, j'ai quelque chose pour vous, dit simplement Draco en s'inclinant. J'ai attrapé Potter.

**Fin de la Partie 1**


	2. Partie II

**Posté le : **22 Novembre 2012.

* * *

**La saga appartient toujours à notre douce J.K.R. Et pour le reste, c'est l'univers d'Avatar, en espérant que vous ayez visionné « La légende de Korra ». Pour le reste, je m'excuse platement du... retard ? Non, deux années pour écrire la fin d'un Twoshot ce n'est pas du retard mais du scandale ! Mmh, disons que j'avais du mal à écrire ce que j'imaginais pour la suite alors que tout était très clair dans ma tête (curieux paradoxe). Du coup, entre temps, j'ai écrit de nombreuses fanfictions. Je n'ai jamais voulu abandonner celle-ci, mais ça s'est fait par la force des choses. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Pour le reste, vous pouvez toujours rejoindre mon groupe facebook « The Baba O'Riley » afin de suivre l'avancée de mes écrits et hypothétiques nouveaux projets. Je sais que cette partie est plus courte que la précédente mais c'était volontaire et prévu depuis le début. Certaines phrases des dialogues appartiennent au film ou au bouquin. Je voulais m'y coller afin de faire une issue alternative. Bonne lecture à vous, D. Would (oui, parce que j'ai changé de pseudo en deux ans aussi ^^)**

* * *

**BLOOD BENDER**

**Partie 2**

Lord Voldemort regarda curieusement Harry Potter qui se tordait de douleur à ses pieds. Draco l'attrapa par le col et le força à se relever.

- Regardez, c'est bien lui ! s'écria-t-il en approchant le visage du Survivant. Maître, je…

Le Mage Noir leva une de ses mains osseuses en un signe impérieux. Le silence se fit. On n'entendait juste la respiration haletante de Bellatrix Lestrange qui ressemblait à une hyène prête à dévorer sa proie avec délectation. Les doigts de Voldemort se baladèrent sur les contours de la mâchoire d'Harry.

- J'ai cru ne jamais te retrouver.

Ces mots auraient pu sonner comme tendre s'ils n'avaient pas été prononcés avec froideur, impatience et cruauté. Les pupilles émeraude défièrent le rouge de ceux de Voldemort. Celui-ci eut un sourire dénué de tout humour quand son ennemi frissonna de dégoût à son contact.

– Et où l'as-tu trouvé, Draco ? demanda Le Mage en une sorte de sifflement.

– Avec ses amis. Ils se cachaient. J'ai préféré ne pas les emmener ici, car tous les trois, ils sont plus fort, croyez-moi, Maître...

Bellatrix était partagée entre la fierté que Draco soit un membre de sa famille, et la pure jalousie de le voir briller aux yeux de l'homme qu'elle admirait tant.

– D-Draco n'a pas pu faire ça tout seul... Il a forcément dû être aidé, je veux dire...

Voldemort gifla Bellatrix afin de lui imposer le silence. Le bruit fit sursauter Lucius Malfoy qui serra l'épaule de sa femme. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que cette horreur s'achève rapidement, qu'il retrouve son prestige d'antan et sa baguette magique. Au fond, l'aplomb de Draco lui faisait peur : il ne reconnaissait plus son fils. Il avait été transfiguré par ses nouveaux talents dont très peu de personnes étaient au courant (seulement sa femme, lui, deux de ses amis de Poudlard et maintenant Potter sans doute). Rassemblant une once de fierté, Potter se redressa et attendit solennellement que Lord Voldemort en ait fini avec lui.

– C'est un très beau cadeau, Draco. Très beau, vraiment...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tournait autour d'eux comme un oiseau de malheur et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de légèrement tourner sa tête afin de ne jamais complètement le perdre de vue.

– Ton bras, Lucius, ordonna le Mage.

C'est alors que la douleur cuisante au niveau de sa cicatrice redoubla et Harry crut que sa tête exploserait. À travers ses yeux plissés, il aperçut des robes sombres apparaître tout autour de lui : les autres Mangemorts. Draco respirait de plus en plus bruyamment, heureux d'être enfin récompensé aux yeux de tous. Ça y'est : son honneur serait enfin rétabli. Il croisa le regard de son parrain et crut y entrevoir une lueur d'affolement et de crainte, vite remplacée par ce masque impassible qu'il lui connaissait depuis toujours.

– Notre plus jeune et fidèle recrue m'a emmené Potter ! s'exclama Voldemort, apparemment fou de joie. Allez, debout mon garçon, ce n'est pas comme ça que nous saluons nos chers invités. Ta baguette, je te prie ?

– Il n'en n'avait pas sur lui lorsque je l'ai capturé, répondit Draco d'une voix anormalement rauque. Il pensait être en sécurité auprès de ses amis... comme ses parents.

Curieusement, cette remarque blessa Harry plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il se souvint alors de Remus et Sirius : que penseraient-ils en le voyant dans une si mauvaise posture ? Le combat était-il perdu ? Est-ce que Dumbledore avait honnêtement cru qu'il aurait une chance contre Voldemort ? Et si Harry avait serré la main de Draco lorsqu'il le lui avait proposé, l'aurait-il défendu contre le Lord ? Seraient-ils amis ?

Harry redressa la tête, et croisa le regard inflexible de son geôlier. Ses membres étaient devenus une fois de plus très raides. Draco – ou Blood Bender – s'assurait qu'il ne s'échapperait pas. Il était trop proche de la victoire pour la laisser filer.

– Harry Potter... le garçon qui a survécu... prépare-toi à mourir.

Lord Voldemort leva sa baguette et Harry, toujours agenouillé au sol juste devant Draco, ne cilla pas, n'avait pas peur. Draco avait raison : mourir était plus facile qu'il ne l'imaginait.

– Avant que vous ne le tuez, j'aimerai dire quelque chose, lança Draco d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Lord Voldemort semblait pris dans un sérieux dilemme avant d'abaisser sa baguette.

– Bien, dit-il d'une voix où sa colère transparaissait, nous serons – j'en suis sûr – tous captivé par ton petit discours.

L'atmosphère était étonnamment lourde et Harry respirait bruyamment, conscient que c'était les dernières bouffées d'oxygène. Il aurait préféré être abattu de suite plutôt que d'y penser des secondes supplémentaires.

– Ça ne sert à rien que Harry Potter meurt. Je veux dire, ce n'est qu'un môme de dix-sept ans...

– D-Draco, intervint sa mère d'une voix suppliante.

Mais il continua sur sa lancée :

– Lorsque vous l'aurez tué, qu'est-ce que cela vous apportera, hormis de dormir un peu plus paisiblement ? Bientôt, ses amis nous retrouveront et essaierons par tous les moyens de nous nuire. La mort de Potter ne marquera pas notre victoire, Monseigneur. Elle fera simplement de lui un martyr, et des sorciers se lèveront pour nous combattre.

– Me conseillerais-tu de le laisser vivant ? persifla son Maître.

– Je n'ai aucun conseil à vous donner.

Voldemort l'observa un long moment avant de redresser sa baguette sur Harry. En face, Severus Rogue luttait intérieurement pour ne pas intervenir, se souvenant des mots de Dumbledore « _Il faut que Voldemort le tue de ses mains, c'est capital_. »

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'un jet de lumière vert heurta de plein fouet le thorax du Survivant, qui s'effondra en un bruit sourd. Mais, chose extraordinaire, il en alla de même pour Voldemort. Bellatrix se jeta sur lui afin de vérifier son pouls et constata qu'il ne battait plus. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle balbutia :

– Il-Il est mort...

Rogue savait que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'au pire, le Mage Noir s'était réincarné. Mais il était sûr qu'il reviendrait rapidement à la vie. Quelques Mangemorts disparurent, pressentant peut-être que le vent tournait et Draco esquissa un sourire ravageur et insolent.

– Il est mort, répéta-t-il en ne tentant même pas de cacher son rire. Quelle tristesse. Ce déchet prétendait être le plus grand mage de tous les temps et n'était même pas capable d'attraper un foutu gamin.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, Draco donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Voldemort qui demeura inconscient. Bellatrix, folle de rage, se jeta sur lui pour l'étrangler mais Draco fut plus rapide. Il leva ses mains et alors, sa tante et tous les Mangemorts présents se retrouvèrent agenouillés, les bras croisés derrière leurs dos.

– Ouais, c'est ça bande de petits malins : je suis Blood Bender et je vais...

Subitement, un grognement l'interrompit : Potter revenait à la vie. Draco ne sut alors s'il était plus affolé que les autres sorciers présents. Rogue se concentra, espérant que les brèves leçons de Legilimencie lui permettraient de lui communiquer un dernier message. « _Draco, va-t-en. Prends Potter avec toi. Vite_. »

La silhouette de Voldemort était parcourue de quelques spasmes. Le réveil serait pour bientôt et sa colère s'abatterait sur tout le monde. Draco pris un vase ancien et le transforma en Portoloin et le tendit à ses parents qui disparurent aussitôt, toujours figé par ses pouvoirs.

Puis, sans un mot, Draco obéit au dernier homme à qui il faisait confiance, hissant Potter sur son épaule. Il se précipita vers la sortie, courut le long de l'allée et disparut au-delà du portail avant de transplaner. Pourquoi écouter Rogue ? Pourquoi s'enfuir avec Potter ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il crie victoire trop tôt ? Que se passera-t-il ensuite ? Ses poumons se comprimèrent, puis il respira une bouffée d'air marin alors qu'une gigantesque vague s'abattait sur une falaise abrupte.

Potter reprenait ses esprits, les cheveux déjà trempés. Il tentait de se redresser. Draco était debout, le toisant de toute sa splendeur, baguette au poing. S'il le tuait maintenant, peut-être n'était-ce donc pas trop tard ?

– De quel côté es-tu ? demanda finalement Potter.

Surpris par la question, la douceur de sa voix et une inquiétude nettement perceptible, Draco ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa. Enfin, il dit :

– Je ne suis d'aucun côté, car personne n'est du mien.

Le vent sifflait. Draco jeta sa baguette à ses pieds et continua :

– Prends-la. Je n'en ai plus besoin. Je ne veux plus faire partie de ce jeu stupide et je peux me défendre sans. La prochaine fois qu'on se croise Potter, t'es un homme mort.

Et Draco lui tourna le dos, dévalant la côte à pied sans même se retourner.

**Fin**


End file.
